Harry Potter and the Omnitrix
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: What if during the Triwizard Tournament, Harry got a gift of great power... and involved with a new, bigger mess. May or may not be continued. Free to a good home, under conditions.


Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of J.K. Rowling and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Harry Potter or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Harry Potter and the Omnitrix

Part One

The meteor fell from the sky and landed near the village of Hogsmeade, yet it was not an ordinary meteor. Which made sense as Hogsmeade was not an ordinary village, as it was an all wizard town near the famous school of wizardry known as Hogwarts. It was allowed for students of three years and up to enter the town during weekends, and this Saturday many of those students were in and around the town.

Which included a trio of students known as Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger and a lad by the name of Harry Potter. They just happened to be the trio which were closest to the impact site of the meteor, which turned out not to be a natural one but one made of metal by some sentient lifeform. Segmented like an armordillo, it was a perfect sphere and not something one would see often in nature.

As the trio approached the weird little sphere, the object began to open to reveal the contains within the sphere... or at least one of them. It looked like some kind of fancy watch, with a huge watch face without any sort of clock face or digital read out. As they moved even closer, something happened as the watch leapt from the orb to hit Harry himself. The material which seemed to be a living composite of metal and plastic seemed to lock on to his arm tightly. There was not a single airspace beween the watch and the young Mr. Potter's flesh.

"What in the world is that thing? Can't you get it off, Harry?" asked Ron as he tried to figure out what in the hell was happening to his best friend and how it would effect their lives. Harry already had You-know-who after him which made Hermione and Ron into the dark wizard's crosshairs, then there was this little new dimension to the whole mess.

"No, I can. Every time I try to pull it off, I just end up pulling my skin. It's stuck on there good and hard. Maybe there's a button or something which gets this thing off." said Harry as he fiddle with the watch device as he hit something which changed things. The watch face rose and there was an image which appeared above it. A image of light made up of green, black and white. The same colours as the face of the watch. The creature who's image was shown was something which was not human in any degree.

"Okay, this is not what I expected. Anyone have any idea what this means?" asked the boy in glasses as he played with his new bonded watch. He managed to change the creature above the watch face by turning the watch face to one side or the other. Going over each of the creatures which ended up numbering ten, not many of them looked human even with a humanoid shapes common to them.

"I don't recognize them from 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' or the 'Monster Book of Monsters'. It could mean they are unknown creatures... or it could be they are something else completely." said Hermione as she seemed to be thinking outloud about the creatures.

"What do you mean, Hermione? Wait a minute, you don't think it's...." asked Harry as he seemed to become more sceptical at the idea his female friend hinted at just now.

"Well, it did fall from the sky. So it means that it did come from out there, so it is very likely the beings on the watch could be..." continued the single female member of the trio.

"If one of you don't explain what it is you're talking about, I'm leaving for school this moment." said Ron, as his face reddened with angry.

"Aliens, Ron, the watch could deal with something involving aliens. Now I doubt the wizarding world has had much imagination about beings or creatures from another planet, but those of us who have lived in the muggle world can't escape exposure to them. The simple fact we have no knowledge of these creatures and the fact the item from from space at one point, would hint at the possibility of this line of thought. The question is if it has to deal with aliens, what was it made for?" continued the brown haired girl as she started to get cross at the red haired boy.

Harry knew if he didn't act fast,he would have to deal with the world famous Hermione/Ron arguements. So he acted on instinct and slammd down on the watch face with a selected alien. There was a flash of green light which caught everyone's attention as Harry could feel his body changing as this occured. It was like Transfiguration, but it was slightly different at the same time. Soon his body stablized as he looked at the look of lightning strike shock on his two best friends.

"Harry? Is that you? Bloody hell, what happened to you? " asked Ron as he moved back a bit, while their female friend moved closer to get a better look.

"It's me and it's not me at the same time. I feel like someone completely different, but my mind seems to be my own. Why? What do I look like? My voice seems to be different too." asked Harry as he turned down to his hands and torso, to notice a green like plant body which would not look out of place in their Herbology classes. He remembered the being he had selected had been one which looked like a plant with a flame like flower for a head. He began to think about what it was this being was like.

"Seems the device was made to allow one to be transfigured into a new form, which either means magic or some kind of advance technology. Both possible with alien lifeforms and outer space. Although you could have chosen an alien who smelled better." answered the young woman as she analyzed the situation.

"Yeah, smells like one of the twin's little jokes. Like one of their magical farting cushions, those things can really stink if you let them ferment over time." said Ron as he made the connection to his prankster twin brothers, but his words seemed to light up Hermione's eyes.

"Methane, the smell of chemical breakdown. Like human digestion or the rotting of plant matter in a fen. For some reason, this new form of Harry seems to be making a lot of methane. The flowers on it's head does look flame like and the gas he is making is flammable, I wonder if it has some connection to fire? Like certain pine cones which needs a forest fire to release it's seeds?" even as a witch, Hermione's bright mind was making some scientific conclusions.

"Not sure, " said Harry as he lifted one of his plant hands and began to focus hard on them. Something seemed to trigger in the back of his mind as he focused and he began to let it guide him. The natural knowledge of this form he was getting allowed him to summon a small ball of fire above his hand, floating in the sky above his vine like palms.

"It can also make fire too. That might come in handy for any kind of fight you find yourself in. Is it this guy's only skill, or can he do something else?" asked Ron as he tried to wrap his mind around the facts as they were being revealed. He had managed to step back closer to this new Harry, yet still seemed skitish with the blunt truth before them.

"I wonder if this creature's form would effect the spells used by Harry in that form? The creature is one of fire and plant, so would it effect spells focusing on those areas, perhaps? Anyway Harry, how are you going to turn back? There must be a way to reverse the transfiguration from your new form back to your human form." said the brunette as they tried to figure out the in and outs of the watch.

"Not sure, " said Harry as he looked down at the watch face, which was now on his chest. He began to try to manipulate the face, with no results at turning him back human. Time went one and there was not results from the watch face, however after many minutes there was something happening. Harry had stopped trying to use the watch face to turn back, when watch face started to beep and glow red. The beeping kept repeating with a repeated pattern, and flashing the red colour when it all stopped with another green flash.

Harry could feel the transfiguration again and he could feel himself becoming human once again. It ended with himself in human form and the watch face having turned a shade of crimson. He looked at it and piece together a line of thinking.

"It must have a time limit, about ten minutes or so before you return to human form. After that, I'm guessing it has to recharge from the red colour it is now. When it's done, I'm guessing it will change colour from red to green again. Once this happens it will be able to be used again and you can transfigure yourself into an alien form." said black haired boy in glasses as he looked at the device on his arm.

"So what do we do now? Nothing we can do can get the watch off of your arm, which means we might need a more powerful wizard or witch to get it off. If they can do this if it is some kind of alien muggle device. Who know what kind of magic would be required to get it to leave your arm, or if it would just leap onto someone else's arm instead. It could need a living host or something, which is why it went for you Harry when the pod open." Ron's mind was moving quickly with the possibility of removing the device if they could.

"There is also the question what this could mean for the Triwizard Tournment. I don't know if this will get you disqualified or just penalized for having some kind of 'Muggle' device with you during the second and third test. Still, it does have the benefit of one point. You-know-who doesn't know anything about this, does he? No wizard does, which means it can be used as an advantage against him and the Death Eaters if it comes to it. The best things is for you to visit Professor Dumbledore for a second opinion. He's powerful enough to be likely to remove the device if it proves a danger, while he's wise enough to figure out if it might be useful stop You-know-who." said Herimone as she looked at the obvious choice to be made.

"It seems like it's the only choice to make. Let's go see the Professor." said Harry as they moved to see Dumbledore.

In the Headmaster's office...

Dumbledore was looking at the device, with a slight twinkle in his eye with amusement. His mind turning to prophecies and 'powers he know not". The old wizard still thought this meant the great mystery of life, but this power could be a close second on the unknown power list. Dumbledore like to have plans, to plan out everything so... mistakes in his past could not happen again. It made him seem like a power hungry or controlling man, but it was all based on the fears of his mis-spent youth. This was a game changer which turn all of those plans upside down, yet this was not necessarily a bad thing. It just needed a re-examination and correcting of those plans.

"I think it would be best for me to perform some spells on the 'watch' in question. I am quite amazed you were able to demonstrate it in Hogwarts with all of the anti-technology properties of the school. It either means this is not technology or it is of a technological level greater then those of the muggles.

I also believe I have seen the symbol before, many years ago. I believe that it was a sign for peace of all things, the person wearing it was an odd wizard linked with the Auror's office. A unit which had great political pull in fact, even after it was decommisioned years ago. In most of the world that is, our Ministry was not as strongly influence by them persay. More likely by the threat of the various wizardry communities around the world being martial against them.

The man I am thinking of has been out of most people's sight, but he has been a friend of mine in one way or another. He might be able to help, plus he also has a long list of spells which are unknown in most of the magical community. So I advise listening and learning from him if I bring him in. Now for a primary mystical examination of this device." spoke the older man as he cast a simple spell to gain a look into the past and present of the object. He pulled out his wand to focus the spell as his other hand touched the device for reference.

Instantly images appeared into his mind. An image of Noah and his ark, of a man walking miles in another man's shoes. Images of doves and olive branches, which morphed into falcon with a knife, then an eagle with a sword. A face of a strange shaped grey head with huge eyes with line like pupils, and catfish like whiskers with looked with worry and care. This faded and was replaced with green and yellow face with tentacles hanging like a beard with red glowing eyes. Armies of machines and monsters marched behind the face of the green man.

The pure sense of goodness from the grey face was replace by an evil, similar to the dark wizards he had faced in the past. Yet it was not as pure an evil as Tom, devoid of love and compassion. It was a shame this spell could only communicate images and not words, but it was quick and simple. Likely not to cause any troubles for anyone, himself and Harry included. The image faded with a sense of terror following the green man, the sense he was evil and he was coming after the watch.

Dumbledore needed time to sort out what he had learned from the vision as well as prepare other tools and potions to gain a better understanding of the events unfolding. He could hear his students question his to his well-being, as he was been in a deeper trance then he had expected. He took this moment to catch his breath before speaking, "I think this will require more study, I will inform you of what I learn. In the mean time, I will write a note to the others involved with the torunment. My sense from studying the matter is it will not be removed by any spell known to wizardry, which does not mean one spell can not be created to do it. I do believe it to be some kind of technology, but I think it might be best to leave this out of the reports for now. Most people will just figure it to be some kind of magical watch device for transfiguration.

So best for you to rest up for the second trial. I also recommend if you are to experiment with the device, try to do it in private. Thank you for trusting me Harry, I will try to help you out the best you can."

Soon after students left, Dumbledore started to work on his understanding of his visions and how to better check up on what was happening with the device.

Meanwhile in space...

Vilgax had study the planet he had been to many years ago, the back waters of the universe known as Earth. Not even an imaginative names by the natives, which spoke to the intellect. He was looking for the source of the Omnitrix's signal, yet it had only been active twice which limited the detection of the weapon. It was narrowed down to the contenant of connected to three other land masses, which he had learned in his previous travels to this world is something called Yorrup. Possible the island land mass near this Yorrup.

Vilgax was not in a position to personally hunt down the object, as he had been majorly injuried when he boarded the enemy ship. Now his robots and his nanobots were rebuilding his body, making it stronger and more powerful then ever. Instead he sent down a few droids which tried to catch the Omnitrix... only to malfunction and deactivate. Which spoke only to one things...

"Mana interferance, sir. As you believed, the Omnitrix was in a mana rich environment. We had not prepare for this eventuality, so the droids have not been equiped with mana energy anti-disruptors. Seems this collection of mana users have not over come the electro-magnetic pulse like qualities of mana, or have instead enhance them in order to keep from being known by the non-mana using general population.

It will take a little longer to install the necessary technology to counter this effect. We unfortunately do not have the Galvan Mana Anti-Disuptors, we will have to use the ones gained from... less reliable sources. Estimated time of correction, a week at the maximum. More likely we will have them in about two to three days if we deflect all non-essential sources to the problem, sir." said his andriod major domo, looking at a wireless computer clipboard.

"Then you know what you have to do so you will not be terminated. I want the Omnitrix before the end of the week, no matter who has to die for this be. Also as a secondary measure, summon the bounty hunters under my command. Their technology may or may not function in the environment, even with our report ahead of time, but their non-technological bodies should continue to work in the environment. Let them fight against the force keeping me from the device and my destiny." said Vilgax as his green and tentacled face remained covered by a breathing mask, as his body remained in the biogel. Only one arm remained as he lost it's twin and both legs in the attack.

Instantly in another part of the ship, machine started to humming as they began to take droids apart and at the same moment build box like devices. Mana anti-disruptors were being built to black market plans as well as plans stolen from fearful scientist. A variant of the electro-magnetic pulse disruptors, these would negate any magical attempts to ruin the technology. While this occured, the droids were being re-adjusted so space could be used to hold these boxes.

In the English countryside...

He looked at the note which he had been given by Dumbledore, reporting a detailed description of the device. Including a image well known to him, the Galvan symbol for peace. A symbol taken from the organization he had thought had been put to bed years ago. The major dangers which had gotten himself and others involved with their extra-terrestial bosses involved had passed, but it seemed to past refused to remain buried. Much like this problem with Riddle and his mess.

"I can see how my former employers would be interested in this, if it's what I believe it to be. Mr. Potter is going to need more training then just education Dumbledore is giving him to fight Riddle. Old Tommy Boy is a great threat, if you don't pull back your view and see the bigger picture surrounding the big picture. Wonder how this thing managed to get near Hogwarts, of all places. Still the mess has to be managed and cleaned up, and I'm the man who has to do it. It's in the job requirement.

After all, who better to fix a magical clog then a wizard plumber. Now where in the world did I leave my old suit and my old tool belt? Going to need everything I can if I'm going to get involved with the dual loads connected with Potter. Maybe I be lucky enough to make old Fudge freak out a little, in the proper management of my duties. Not because I hate the man, no, not at all."


End file.
